My Mommy is a Monster!
by LucyShipper1948
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is your everyday purgatory monster who loves apple pie... But instead of tormenting spirits she along with her village help them to find their way... And their number one rule... DONT GET ATTACHED... But it's pretty hard to not get attached when the ghost kids your taking care of are calling you Mama! (T for possible swears)
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy point of view**

I was walking around the colourful garden smiling to myself as the shined down on me...

"Ah another beautiful day!" I thought happily.

I was a monster who was in purgatory to torment the people who ended up here... But I don't take much interest in that...

"Maybe I'll stop by Cecilia's house for some delicious apple pie!" I thought happily.

Me along with the others in my small village refuse to torment people... Instead we help them and take care of them until they can finally pass on...

"After all it's Cecilia's turn to cook dinner tonight! And she always out does herself when it comes to apple pie!" I thought happily.

Because of our behaviour we have many enemy's... We get attacked when were out sometimes, they curse us with their powers, and even burn our orchards... But we don't really care because its worth it to help people find their way...

"I think I'll head there early because without a doubt Cecilia has finished early and is now waiting for us to show up like always!" I thought happily.

As I turned around to head back to village I heard-...

"Huh? That sounds like... Children's crying?" I thought.

I turned around and started walking towards the sound...

"I better go see what's making that sound..." I thought.

I followed the sound of children's crying before I found myself in front of the big Sakura tree that sat in the middle of this colourful garden...

"Well... I can hear the children's crying loud and clear now... But I don't see a kid in sight..." I thought.

I sighed after a few seconds...

"Maybe it was just my imagination playing tricks on me..." I thought.

As I was about to walk away I spotted something...

"Oh hey! I wasn't imagining things!" I thought.

Sitting against the tree was a little boy crying into his knees... He only had a strange red, white, and blue hoodie on luckily it was too big so I couldn't see anything private...

"There he is!" I thought.

I walked over to him and crouched down in front of him...

"Hi!" I greeted happily.

He lifted his head up to me... His blue eyes were filled with tears...

"What's wrong little boy?" I asked him.

"Those mean monsters keep bullying me and hurting me..." he answered.

I frowned when he said that... So those other monsters got to him first?

"Oh that's sad..." I told him. "Would you like to come with me?"

Before he could respond he must've spotted the sheep like horns on either side if my head or my thin scaly black tail if his eyes suddenly widening was anything to go by...

"Y-Your..." he stuttered.

"I'm?" I asked.

"A MONSTER!" he screeched.

With that he dashed up the big Sakura tree and sat on one of the branches... I looked up to him...

"I may be a monster but I'm not like them I promise" I told him.

"How can I trust you?" he asked. "And how do I know you won't eat me once I come down?"

"Because what kind of monster wears a golden cross around their neck?" I asked. "And besides I'm a vegetarian meaning that I don't eat meat"

"Again how can I trust you?" he asked.

I remembered something and reached underneath my thigh length red sweater pulling a bright red apple...

"Watch this!" I told him.

I took a bite out of it and swallowed it...

"Trust me now?" I asked.

"Eat it all" he answered.

"With pleasure!" I said happily.

I opened my mouth wide and swallowed the apple whole...

"So good!" I exclaimed happily.

I looked back up at him...

"See? I love apples! I eat them all the time! And they grow on trees!" I exclaimed happily. "So I'm a vegetarian!"

He looked down at me contemplating whether or not he should come down...

"So please come down!" I pleaded.

I reached my arms out to him wordlessly telling him to jump into my arms...

"I promise I wont hurt you!" I reassured him.

After a few seconds he jumped down and I caught him in my arms before he could hit the ground...

"See? If I was mean I would have let you hit the ground" I told him. "But I didn't let you fall I caught you"

He just stayed silent and I started walking back to the village...

"Anyways my names Lucy!" I introduced myself happily. "What's your name?"

"I'm America" he introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you America!" I said happily.

After a few seconds America reached up and grabbed my glasses...

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

He pulled them off my face and put them on his own...

"I accidentally lost mine so I thought I would use yours" he answered.

"Oh! That's fine!" I said happily.

I reached into my red hat pulling out red framed glasses...

"I have spares anyways!" I said happily.

The walk back to the village was silent but after a while a loud growl came from what I assumed was his stomach...

"Are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Uh huh" he answered seemingly reluctant.

Poor boy... If he was hungry in purgatory then he probably died of starvation...

"Well how about we stop by my friend Cecilia's house? It's her turn to make dinner tonight and she loves children!" I suggested happily.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I stopped outside of Cecilia's front door and put a hand on the door knob...

"Positive!" I answered happily.

I opened the door and walked inside before heading to Cecilia's dining room...

"Guess who's here!" I exclaimed happily.

All of my friends were sitting in their chairs eating what Cecilia had cooked for them...

"Oh Lucy your here" said Cecilia. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up"

"Are you nuts?" I asked. "I wouldn't miss free apple pie for the world!"

I sat down in my chair and put America in my lap...

"I also brought a guest with me!" I told them happily.

I looked down at the little boy in my lap as everyone was looking at me...

"Introduce yourself America" I told him.

"I'm America" he introduced himself.

Daisy who was sitting on my left reached over and ruffled his hair...

"It's nice to meet you sweetie!" she said happily.

He only smiled at her and Bianca who was sitting on my right held a burger out to America...

"Here kid" she said. "You look like your hungry"

He took the burger from her and held it in his hands...

"Go on take a bite" I told him.

He hesitantly took a bite and instantly looked delighted by the taste...

"Delicious!" he exclaimed happily.

He begun gobbling it down and Cecilia stood up most likely going to get Bianca's seconds to give to America...

We all went back to our food and I couldn't help but gobble down my apple pie with a smile on my face at being able to help America...

* * *

><p>When dinner was over I carried a sleeping America to my house and as I was about to put him down into one of the bunk beds in this guest room before-...<p>

"Mama..." he mumbled in his sleep...

That made my eyes widen as I froze...

"Ma-Mama?" I thought shocked. "Is he talking about me?!"

I only shook my head and placed him down in the bottom bunk of the bunk bed then covered him with the blanket...

"No... He couldn't possibly be talking about me..." I thought. "He's probably talking about his Mom..."

I turned off the light, left the room, and went to mine...

I never once remembered that people who get stuck in purgatory do not remember their family...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_**AUTHORS NOTE: if anyone wants to know how all the kids in this story died in the first place... Go read the Hetalia theory...**  
><em>

_**Until next time!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW~!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucy point of view**

I was playing with America in the apple orchard today but it was more like an apple forest because of how big it was...

"Come on Mama! Come and catch me!" he called happily.

For some reason America keeps calling me Mama and I haven't been able to make him stop... Not that I'm complaining... It feels nice to be called Mama...

"I'm coming America!" I called after him. "Just slow down a tad please!"

We were playing tag and I was it... But I had to admit that America was really fast because I couldn't catch up to him... I mean seriously my legs are longer than this while his are smaller...

"Not a chance Mama!" he called back. "Catch me if you can!"

I must've chased him around though the trees for half an hour before I got an idea...

"Oof!" I exclaimed.

I made myself trip over a fallen apple and fall flat on my face...

"Ow..." I groaned faking it.

"Mama!" exclaimed America worriedly.

I heard his bare feet rush over to me and stop in front of me...

"Mama are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I sat up and adjusted my now crooked and most likely cracked glasses...

"I'm fine... Are my glasses cracked?" I asked him.

"No" he answered.

"Good..." I said with a sigh of relief. "And America there's something I need to tell you"

He tilted his head slightly... He was obviously curious about what I had to tell him...

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I..." I started.

Before he could react I grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug but not tight enough to hurt him... Just tight enough to make sure he couldn't get away...

"Got you!" I finished happily.

He looked up at me obviously unhappy that I had done that...

"No fair Mama!" he exclaimed. "You cheated!"

I just chuckled and poked his nose playfully.

"I know I did!" I told him happily.

Suddenly his stomach growled...

"Hungry?" I asked him.

"Uh huh" he answered.

I put him down and stood up...

"Then forward March to my house for some hamburgers and apple pie!" I exclaimed happily and playfully.

He giggled happily and stood behind me...

"Lead the way commander!" he responded cheerfully.

"Left right left right left right" I chanted as I walked.

America was happily following behind me walking just like I was...

"Left right left right left right" he copied as he walked behind me.

After a few seconds I stopped after hearing something that sounded like whispering...

"Halt!" I commanded stopping dead in my tracks.

America bumped into my legs because of the abrupt stop...

"What is it Mama?" he asked curiously.

"America... Do you hear that?" I asked him. "Listen closely and don't make a sound if you want to hear it clearly"

He was dead silent for a few seconds before he spoke up...

"I hear it" he answered. "What is it Mama?"

"I don't know" I responded. "But I say we go find out"

I began to walk in the direction of the whispering America sticking close to me and grabbing onto my leg every few seconds...

After about a minute of two I found something... Or rather... Someone...

"Flying Mint Bunny what am I gonna do? I don't know where I am and I'm really scared..."

It was a little boy about America's age... He was in a hoodie just like America but his was a different design... And he was talking to something that wasn't there...

"Um... Excuse me? Little boy?" I asked.

The little boy looked at me with big emerald green eyes...

"Oh! Hello!" he greeted me.

He walked up to me looking up and directly into my brown eyes...

"What's your name?" he asked.

I could feel America hands on my legs... He was hiding from the little boy either scared or shy...

"I could be asking you the same thing" I answered. "But my name is Lucy"

"My names England!" he said cheerfully. "It's nice to know that the magic beans brought me another friend!"

"Magic beans?" I asked him curiously.

He held his hand out and in it was a strange little white bottle... If that was what I think it was it and if it was empty it wouldn't be hard to figure out how he died...

"These!" he answered happily.

"Can I see those for a second?" I asked him.

"Of course" he answered.

He gave me the little white bottle and I brought it up to my face to inspect it and read what the tag on it said...

"Fuck... It's psychedelic drugs..." I thought to myself.

I opened it and looked inside...

"Double Fuck... It's empty..." I thought to myself. "He died of overdose... Poor kid..."

Because this kid died of overdose with psychedelic drugs... He would be hallucinating for as long as he was in purgatory...

"England" I stated.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I see that your out of magic beans so how about we go back to my house and I'll give you some more that will work wonders and taste great" I answered.

"That sounds good... What are they called?" he asked.

"They are called Jelly Beans" I told him. "I have a lot of them at my house"

I had a bit of a sweet tooth... So of course I kept candy's in my kitchen... They were mostly in the form of jelly beans though...

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Can I come with you then?" he asked. "I'd like to eat these magic beans known as Jelly Beans"

I smiled at him and reached down before picking him up and holding him in my right arm...

"Of course you can!" I said happily.

I reached behind me and lifted America into my left arm...

"Now let's head home" I told them.

With ghost I started to walk back home and while I was walking those two talked non stop... It's a miracle they didn't give me a headache with all of their talking... But I think they may have become best friends...

Also I think America may have rubbed off on England... Because at the end of the day...

England was calling me Mama...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: *asleep on keyboard*_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy point of view**

I was sitting in the living room today reading a story book to England who was sat on my lap...

"Once upon a time" I read.

America was out playing with the four other boys who had found their way to my house a couple days ago... There was Russia who died and was slightly nutty, France who died of a disease, China who died in a fire, and Canada who starved to death just like America...

"In the magical land of Equestria" I read.

I trusted the boys to go play on their own without me watching over them because I had told them to stay in the village and if they went to the flower garden to stay close to the village...

"There lived two regal unicorn sisters" I read.

Besides when I first met Russia he almost ripped one of my horns off of my head because my appearance scared him by accident... So I know that he can protect the others if something bad happens...

"The Eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun and bring light upon the land" I read.

I just really hope that China's burns don't start to act up because Nicola is one who treats his burns having power over ice and all... But unfortunately it's her and her older sister Iris's turn to tend to the orchards today... So they aren't home and probably won't be until late tonight...

"While the youngest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun bring a sparkling night upon the land" I read.

I have to admit I don't mind the kids calling me Mama all the time... The only thing about them that irritates me is when they fight or are up past their bed time...

"But the younger sister quickly got jealous... While ponies played and relished in her sisters day... They slept and hid from her beautiful night..." I read.

I'll admit the hardest one to keep track of is Canada because one he looks so much like America and two because he's so quiet...

"Eventually anger and hatred turned her into Nightmare Moon and she vowed to bring eternal-" I read.

Before I could finish reading the sentence the front door slammed open and five pairs of feet ran into the house their bare feet slapping against the wooden floor...

"Mama! Mama!" each of their voices called.

I placed the book down on the table and looked at the kids who had just scurried into the house...

"What is it children?" I asked them.

America held out something wrapped in a red and black blanket...

"Mama! What is this thing?" he asked.

I took the thing from him and England hopped off of my lap so I could get a better look at it by holding it closer...

"Hmmm..." I hummed.

I used one of my fingers to gently pull the blanket down allowing me to see what was inside...

"Oh my..." I said surprised.

Wrapped in the blanket was a very small baby boy... Too small... I'd have to take him to Cecilia's house later because I didn't know much about babies...

"What is it Mama, aru?" asked China.

"Oui what is it Mama?" asked France.

I looked at them...

"This is a baby" I answered.

"Baby?" they each asked in confusion.

I only said four of the five things that I knew about babies...

"A baby is basically a kid like you but younger and they can't do the things that you do..." I explained. "They can't walk, they can't talk, and they can't fend for themselves..."

"Oh" they each said.

I only held the baby in my arms and stood up...

"Anyways children I have to take the baby to Cecilia's house" I told them all.

I walked to the door...

"Please get along with each other while I'm gone" I told them.

With that I left the house and headed for Cecilia's house only to have to sit through one long lecture about baby's and how to take care of them...

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: late that night<strong>

When I got home it was late at night and the baby who I named Sealand not too long ago was still sleeping... And according to Cecilia because of Sealand's small size he was most likely an aborted baby... Not that I know what that means anyways...

"I better be quiet the kids are probably fast asleep" I thought.

I only walked upstairs and to my room... Not noticing that six small boys were following me...

"I don't have a crib so Sealand is going to have sleep with me" I thought to myself.

Like always whenever I was really tired I just slipped off my boots, took off my glasses, and fell onto the bed... But as I layer on my bed with Sealand in my arms the boys appeared at my bedside...

"Mama?" they all asked.

"What is it?" I asked tiredly ignoring the fact that they were up past their bedtime...

China held up a story book...

"Can you please read us a bedtime story, aru?" he asked.

"Sorry boys not tonight... Mama's very tired and she has to wake up early tomorrow to try and make a crib for Sealand..." I told them tiredly.

"Can we sleep in your bed then?" asked Russia.

"Your big boys now... Do you still need to sleep with Mama?" I asked.

Canada pointed at Sealand...

"How come he gets to sleep with you then?" he asked in that hushed tone of his.

"It's because Sealand is a baby and can't sleep in a bed by himself" I told them. "At least I think that he can't..."

I said the last part in my head and they each looked at the ground with a sad look in their eyes...

"Goodnight Mama" they each said.

They each begun to walk out of the room and I didn't say goodnight back because I had fallen asleep...

But as they left I never knew that each of them had shot a jealous glare sat Sealand...

_TO BE CONTINUED_

**_AUTHORS NOTE: poor boys... They think Sealand is stealing their Mama away from them..._**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone...**

**Just thought that I'd explain why I've been gone for so long...**

**Let's just say I have the worst luck EVER...**

**Because first my brother decides to get back at me for sitting on the counter top by getting rid of the one not living thing I love the most aka my internet...**

**Second a week before Christmas I got a really bad case of strip throat...**

**Third my brother's dog kept me up all night with it's barking making it so I just got sicker because of lack of sleep...**

**Fourth on Christmas eve I passed out while opening presents and had to go to the hospital...**

**Fifth on our way there I was doing my normal routine on my I-Pad when I realized that it was time for an update but when I updated it I was just shown this screen that was the iTunes symbol with a plug underneath it...**

**Sixth on our way home we got into a car crash and I woke up a week ago...**

**So yeah...**

**I have the worst luck ever...**

**The I-Pad thing is especially bad because I don't know how to fix it and I do most of my writing on there...**

**Plus I don't wanna tell my mom because I have a phobia of anger and I'm afraid she'll get angry...**

**So if anyone has a lot of technology smart's and knows how to fix it PM me... Please...**

**Also if my friend from Kik is reading this I'm sorry for just disappearing like that and I understand if you don't want to be friend's anymore because that was rude of me to just disappear like that...**

**But if you do still want to be friend's either wait for me to contact you on Kik or PM me because I really like talking with you... It's the truth...**

**Anyways to all you out there if you help me fix my I-Pad I will be forever grateful and you will get a thank you gift of requesting a story of any kind (except lemon) from me...**

**...**

**Anyway's until next time...**

**I guess I'll see you all later...**

**Bye...**

**And please help if you know how to fix my I-Pad... I really miss using it...**

**Besides until it's fixed I can't update my story's because I do my work on my I-Pad mostly because I like using my I-Pad to write...**

**...**

**Bye for real...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lucy point of view**

A couple nights later I was sitting on my chair Sealand was sucking on his bottle...

"I don't see why anyone would do that abortion thing to a baby as small as you" I said to him.

Sealand was happily drinking milk from the baby bottle I borrowed from Cecilia...

"After all your so cute..." I said.

He stopped sucking on the bottle and I put the bottle off to the side before I put on him on my shoulder and patted his back just like how Cecilia showed me...

"***burp***" he burped.

"Good boy" I praised. "Now it's time for bed"

I carried him upstairs and to a guest room putting him in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed that I had turned into a crib...

"Sweet dreams baby boy" I said softly.

Sealand fell asleep as soon as his head came in contact with the pillow and I put the blanket over him...

"Now that Sealand is asleep I should go check on my other boys" I thought to myself.

I walked out if the room remembering to switch off the light as I left... Strangely Sealand wasn't afraid of the dark like Cecilia told me...

"Boys?" I asked as I knocked on their door. "Boys it's Mama"

There was no response and parental instincts quickly took over as I put my hand on the door knob...

"Boys I'm coming in" I told them.

I opened the door and went inside only to realise...

"Wha- Where are they?!" I thought.

An empty room... Not a single boy to be seen inside...

"A note?" I wondered.

There was a note on the floor and I picked it up before reading it

"Dear Mama... Iggy noticed that you like Sealand more than us because you pay more attention to him and don't play with us that often anymore... So were leaving so you can focus more on your favourite... Goodbye Mama... From America, Fance, England, China, Russia, and Canada..." I read.

I dropped the note in shock...

"Wha-? Sealand isn't my favourite! I don't play favourites when it comes to my children!" I exclaimed.

I turned towards the door...

"I have to go find them before something else does!" I said urgently.

I raced out the door and then out of the house...

"CECILIA! WATCH SEALAND!" I yelled as I passed her house.

I was running through the village yelling orders at the other monsters as I passed their houses...

"LYRA, CHIARA! GET A BIRD'S EYE VIEW AND LOOK FOR THE KIDS!" I yelled as I passed their house.

After that I ran out of the village running as fast as I could through the garden and orchard...

"CANADA! AMERICA!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I was scared for their safety that's no lie... I mean seriously I could feel my sweater getting damp with sweaty liquid fear...

"RUSSIA CHINA FRANCE!" I yelled as loud as I could.

I swear if another monster caught them that monster is gonna get it's head ripped off by a very angry girl...

"ENGLAND!" I yelled as loud as I could.

As I was running I heard...

"MAMA!"

That was a yell of fear so I quickly dashed to the source of it finding...

"Grrrr..." I growled.

A monster was right in front of my kids and it looked blood thirsty so I" quickly tackled it to the ground before it could touch them...

"Don't. Touch. My. Kids!" I yelled.

I hit the monster over and over again and I could stillM feel the boys presence nearby...

"Boys! Get home!" I commanded.

"But-!"

"Now!" I barked.

They scurried off and I grabbed the monster's neck...

"So... You wanna kill my kids?" I asked.

I began to crush it's neck in my hands...

"I'll. Kill. You" I growled.

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

**Lucy point of view**

"Don't!" commanded the monster. "Don't kill me!"

"And why shouldn't I?" I asked.

"Because your a monster! Your just like me! Don't do this to your own brethren!" it tried to convince me not to kill it.

"Bretheren?" I asked.

I tightened my hands around the monster's neck making it so it couldn't speak...

"You'll have to find a better reason than that because" I started.

I yanked up and the monster's head came clean off... The Monster inside of my heart was showing big time...

"I gave up being an evil monster long ago" I continued.

I got up not letting go of the monster's head which was clenched in my hand...

"And nothing will ever get me to go back to being one" I finished.

After that I crushed the severed head of the monster in my hand making blood cover my hand, my sweater sleeve, and part of the torso of my sweater...

"Now... To head home..." I said. "But first..."

I said something in the native tongue of us monster's...

"errautsak erre" I chanted.

The Monster's corpse burst into flames and burned until it was nothing but ash...

"Just so my kids won't find your disgusting rotting body..." I said to no one.

The ashes we're blown away by a breeze and once it was gone I turned in the direction of the village...

"Now that this is taken care of" I said to no one.

I began to walk back to the village but more importantly back home...

"It's time to go talk to my kids" I finished.

* * *

><p><strong>Time Skip: thirty minutes later<strong>

It took me thirty minutes to walk back to the village...

"Home sweet home" I thought.

I put my hand on the doorknob of my house...

"Time for a good long talk with my kids" I thought.

I opened the door, went inside, closed the door, went to the living room, and then sat down in a chair...

"Oh boys! Could you come down to the living room?! Mommy wants to have a talk with you!" I called to the boys upstairs.

There was a minute with no response...

"Now!" I barked.

There was the sound of feet and one by one each of them came downstairs and sat somewhere...

"..." I didn't speak.

"..." They didn't speak.

After a few moments of a sort of awkward silence my voice cut through it just like a knife...

"Boys... I oughta tan your little hides right here right now for running off like that..." I told them.

They we're all silent a look of guilt present in each of their eyes...

"But I won't... You wanna know why?" I asked.

Silence again...

"Because I don't hurt kids even ones who deserve it... Now... Do you wanna tell me why you all ran away like that?" I asked.

I knew why they ran away I just wanted to be sure that they didn't lie to me in that note they left behind for me...

"I'm waiting" I told them.

"We ran away because if Sealand, aru... We thought you liked him more than us, aru..." China spoke up.

"And why on earth would you think that?" I asked.

"You are always spending so much time with him that you hardly have any time for us anymore" answered Russia.

I sighed... So they really did think that I was playing favorites?

"Boys the reason why I spend so much time with Sealand is because he is a baby" I explained.

"And that makes him special because?" asked France.

"Because baby's are absolutely defenseless without their mothers and I don't want him dying and then fading out of existence because I couldn't care for him" I answered.

There was silence for a few seconds...

"So you don't have a favorite?" asked America.

"I do not... I love all of my children equally..." I answered.

"You do?" asked Canada.

"Of course! I'd be a bad mother if I played favorites my children!" I answered.

I extended my arms to them...

"Now come and give your Mommy a big hug" I told them.

It didn't take long for my children to all come over to me and hug me all at once...

"We love you Mommy" they chorused.

I smiled softly and hugged each of them back their affection towards me coursing through my veins and directly to my heart...

"I love you too" I told them all.

After a moment of hugging...

"Are we still going to be punished, Mummy?" asked England.

"Oh big time" I answered.

"!"

_TO BE CONTINUED_


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucy point of view**

Weeks after I gave the boys their punishment which was going to sleep very early... It was a blizzard outside but me and the boys we're inside being kept warm by a fire...

"Sounds scary huh boys?" I asked.

"I'm am Russian, Mama... Snow does not bother me..." Russia told me.

I smiled at him before reaching down and patting his head of silver hair...

"That's my strong little Russian boy... It will take a lot more than snow to bother you, huh?" I asked.

"Da!" he answered cheerfully.

Sealand was fast asleep in his crib listening to that thing called a music box which Bianca had given me... Strangely as long as that thing was playing I could smash a plate right next to his crib and he would not wake up...

"How about you boys?" I asked. "Is the blizzard scary?"

When I looked at my other boys England was talking to hallucinations, France was messing with the rose that he found, China was playing with his panda plush and had ice on his burns, America was eating a burger, and Canada was reading a story book in my chair...

"I'll take that as a no" I said.

I just sat down on a couch just watching as each of my boys did their own thing...

"These boys of mine... I really am happy to of found you all..." I thought to myself.

I relaxed but after a few seconds I heard...

"What is that?" I thought.

I heard a baby's cry in the distance.

"It sounds like... A baby?!" I thought.

I sprung up from where I was sitting...

"I have to act quickly and get out there! That baby will die if I don't find it in time!" I thought to myself.

I ran for the door...

"Boys stay here!" I commanded.

I sprinted into the snow and begun to look around for the crying baby which was pretty hard considering the snow from the blizzard was constantly getting stuck to the lenses of my glasses making it hard to see...

"Come on Lucy you can move faster than this!" I thought. "Someone's existence is in danger!"

I sped up the crying getting louder as I got close enough to it...

"Almost there!" I thought.

I stopped the second I had reached the source of the crying seeing a little baby wrapped in a blue and red blanket crying in the snow...

"Oh dear!" I thought.

I whipped off my sweater and picked the baby up wrapping him in it hoping that it would keep him warm until I could make it back home...

"Your ok now... Lucy's got you..." I reassured.

The baby wouldn't stop crying so I just thought that I would calm him down when I got him back to my house...

"Better get going" I thought.

I was about to head back home...

"Huh?" I said aloud.

I felt a small hand grasp my ankle and I turned around to see that there was a little boy buried in the snow in nothing but big red and blue hoodie... He was glaring at me...

"Don't... Take... My... Little... Brother..." he told me.

He was forcing himself to speak because of how freezing cold he was...

"Oh my goodness..." I said shocked.

I scooped him up into my arms wrapping him and what I thought was his little brother in my sweater... It was easy to do that considering that they we're both very small...

"Your coming with me" I told him.

"The... Others... Too..." he struggled to speak.

I looked and saw three more lumps in the snow upon brushing off the snow I saw a boy in a white and blue hoodie... A boy in a blue and yellow hoodie... And a boy in a red and white hoodie...

"Oh dear goodness" I was very shocked.

I scooped up the three unconcsious and freezing boys in my arms wrapping them in my hoodie as well before beginning to race home...

"I gotta warm these guys up and fast!" I thought.

Once I got home I threw the door open before racing to the living room and placing the four freezing boys on the floor in front of the lit fireplace while I put the baby on the couch...

"Get some blankets now!" I thought.

I raced upstairs finding that my boys we're gone but I didn't panic... Usually when I live the house without my kids one of the other monsters in the village takes them to their house to watch them...

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!" I rushed myself.

I grabbed some blankets from one of the empty guest rooms before racing downstairs and wrapping the four boys up in blankets so they would get warmed up...

"Ok... Much better... Now to wait for them to wake up..." I thought.

I took my sweater back and put it on just waiting for them to wake up as I calmed down the crying baby...

* * *

><p>Later when they woke up they of course we're hostile towards me at first because I was a monster holding a member of their family in my arms...<p>

After a while I got them to realize that I meant them no harm and they introduced themselves to me along with tell me how they died...

First was Denmark who died because of a drunk driver...

Second was Finland who always hid his emotions from everyone but eventually commited suicide...

Third was Sweden who was a victim of bullying and eventually couldn't take it anymore so he commited suicide...

Fourth was Norway and he refused to tell me how he died...

Finally Iceland who was introduced by Norway... Apparently Iceland was abandoned in a house all on his own and died that way...

These boys we're all sweet but they we're very wary of the other boys when they came home from Bianca's house...

But one thing I could sort of be happy about...

They we're calling me Mama by the end of the day...

_TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
